In the prior art, the manufacture of a fingerprint identification module includes at least the following three processes:
Referring to FIG. 2, a fingerprint identification chip 100 is firstly soldered to a flexible printed circuit (FPC) 300 by using the surface mount technology (SMT). Referring to FIG. 3, a metal ring 400 is subsequently attached to the FPC 300. Referring to FIG. 4, a glass cover 500 is finally attached on the surface of the fingerprint identification chip 100.
Referring to FIG. 4, such a manufacture process causes the attachment of the glass cover 500 and the fingerprint identification chip 100 to be simply subject to influences of the metal ring and the FPC, causes bubbles to be remained between the glass cover 500 and the fingerprint identification chip 100, and further affects the entire performance of the fingerprint identification module. In addition, such a manufacture process imposes a high requirement on an operation precision of the soldering and attachment, which objectively affects the efficiency of the production.
A Chinese patent application titled “FINGERPRINT IDENTIFICATION MODULE AND METHOD FOR MANUFACTURING THE SAME, AND ELECTRONIC DEVICE HAVING THE FINGERPRINT IDENTIFICATION MODULE” (publication No. CN 105046244 A) discloses a fingerprint identification module, a method for manufacturing the same, and an electronic device having the same. The fingerprint identification module includes a laminated structure and a support element. The support element wraps the laminated structure; and the laminated structure includes a cover, a fingerprint identification chip disposed under the cover, a FPC disposed under the fingerprint identification chip and electrically connected to the fingerprint identification chip, and a reinforcement plate disposed under the FPC. An attach surface of the fingerprint identification module features flatness, smoothness and good tactility during the touch, and the sensing effect of the fingerprint identification chip may be better.
The manufacturing method includes the following steps: (1) placing in a mould the laminated structure in which the reinforcement plate, the FPC, the fingerprint identification chip and the cover are disposed from bottom to top; and
(2) injecting a glue into the mould to enable the glue to wrap the laminated structure, solidifying the glue to form the support element, and subsequently demoulding, such that the fingerprint identification module is obtained; where the fingerprint identification chip is electrically connected to the FPC. By using this method, the fingerprint identification module having a smooth attach surface may be quickly and effectively manufactured, and the transmission effect of signals of the acquired fingerprint identification module is good, which effectively reduces electromagnetic filed loss caused by a rough attach surface, and improves the transmission effect of signals is improved. In addition, the support element is formed via injecting the glue and solidifying the glue, which effectively reduces the thickness of the fingerprint identification module. Further, by using the method for manufacturing the fingerprint identification module according to the embodiments of the present disclosure, the grinding is not required, the operation steps are simplified, and manpower and material resources are saved.
To sum up, this fingerprint identification module has a compact structure, and a high integration. However, the laminated structure of the fingerprint identification module is relatively complex, and according to the manufacturing method, the bubbles are easily remained between the glass cover 500 and the fingerprint identification chip 100. Therefore, the entire performance of the fingerprint identification module may be affected.